How it Happened It the Real World
by Cinnamon2023
Summary: Erika just broke up with her cheating boyfriend and with the help of her best Ava she is looking for love. What happens when sexy Latino Roberto comes along? While he take her to places she'd never thought she'd go? Or will she let her shyness push him away?...Ignore the the category I had to pick something.


Small note: OMG! This will be my first published story hope you guys enjoy. Please review and remember have a sweet cinnamon day! Lolz.

Chapter 1

Erika's POV

"I can totally relate to this song", I said while sitting on my bed listening to Tamar Braxton "She Can Have you". I just downloaded the song on my android and had listened to it for the tenth time in a row.

"Why is he such a jackass? What did I ever do to deserve this? Did he ever love me? Why do I still have feeling for him?" These were all the questions that I thought out loud. Then I heard a knock at my door then the door flew open

"Ok enough with the sappy feelings it's time to jump back into reality", said my befriend Ava. She always had to make… shall we say a dramatic appearance.

"Umm come in, I said with a smile. I knew my pity party would last long. She sat at my desk spinning the chair around just enough I could see her and began raiding the desk drawers.

"Your visit to pityville population YOU, is over. This has gone on for too long"

"Ava it's only been an hour", I tell her surprised but calm.

"And that is an hour too long for my taste. It is time to move on and find somebody", she was still searching for something.

"I can't just move on I mean it's only been two weeks since we broke up. It may not mean anything to him but it does to me".

"Yes Erika and during those two weeks you were full of anger and we went to slash his ties remember. Come on where is that girl huh… Let's go throw a brick threw his front window", she said facing me this time. Ava always did know how to make me feel better.

"That was fun", I laughed, "but it just really hit me today that my relationship is over. Sid really meant a lot to me and I thought he was gonna pop the question and he cheats on me.

"But Jackass didn't, instead he goes with some new chick to buy presents for her two weeks after breaking up with my best friend. And speaking of pathetic and a waste of sperm", I rolled my eyes, "where are the sour gummy worms I put in the desk." _What that had had to do with the topic_, I thought.

"They're in there. I personally went to the store to get them". She had that panic frustrated look in her eye that she was known for.

"These are regular you know I eat the sour kind."

"Who the hell am I the candy man? Look, just eat something else as a substitute and throws me a snickers."

Ava tossed a candy bar at me and grabbed a three musketeer's bar. With a mouth full she said, "God it feels like I'm on a diet." She took another bite before spitting it out in the trash can next to my desk throwing the rest in there then digging to find the rest of them. "This won't do and I wouldn't be a real friend if I let you eat these.

"Hey I happened to like those", I said finishing of the rest of my bar. "I am a bit hungry let's get something to eat"

A bit hungry? It's worse than I thought". I looked at her like the crazy girl we are.

"Ava what the hell are you talking about now"

"You are never just a bit hungry. Are you telling me that this sorry excuse for a man has ruined your appetite?"

"This has nothing to do with him I'm just not that hungry and plus I need to lose weight anyway."

"That's another reason why I never liked Sid he always tried to make you feel bad about your size."

"He did not"

"Yes he did"

"When?"

"When didn't he," she stated wide eyed "he would always say things like 'hey babe come take a run with me or maybe we should have carrots instead of cake' oh and let's not forget when he bought you that juicer on you birthday two years ago." After hearing that last past I got angry all over again although I still use that juicer.

"Danm it you right I love my weight and I was around this size when we met and he said he liked my curves. Come on Ava let's go eat, suddenly my appetite have returned." I can't believe after all this time I let that man… no boy try to turn me into something I'm not. Well not anymore.

"How cold is it outside?"

"Honey it's so cold that when I stuck my tongue out it got stuck to the air."

I burst out laughing. "That is a new one."

She chuckled, "girl I'm telling the truth. Just put some tights on under you jeans." Five or ten minutes later I was bundled up and ready to go.

"Are we taking your car or mine?

"Yours, my husband dropped me off", she said while stuffing all the three musketeer's bars in her purse I didn't even get into it with her because that was a battle I wasn't going to win. Sometime it still surprises me that Ava is married. Then again why should she be? She's slim yet curvy, beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and she is one of the most stylish people I know. Dan must have noticed that too because the second we walked into the BUST BUY that he worked at she was definitely on his radar. We went in there to get me a brand new phone but she was the one with a new number in hers and a date. I guess you can say the rest is history because two years later he purposed and then a year later they were married. They now live in a nice little apartment and did I mention that she is only 20 and we are a year apart. Ever since we were little we always wanted to start a family at a young age. Don't judge us.

As soon as we stepped I wanted to go back in the house. "Girl you weren't joking it is cold out here.

"I told you," just then a group of kids walked by she walked up to them, handed them the chocolate bars and said, "Merry Christmas kids." They thanked her and ran off. I simply looked at her shaking my head and she shrugged her shoulders as we got in the warm car and head to Olive Garden.


End file.
